On Top of the World
by fanficjojo9525
Summary: My version of the Divergent characters going to high school but with a twist. What if Tris and Four hate each other so much they go out of their way just to show it. But do they really actually hate each other. First fan fiction please give it a try and review to help me get better!
1. Chapter 1

** So guys this is my first fan fiction. So really any suggestions to make it better are welcome. This is just a trial just to see how people react if I get enough people I'll continue it. Thanks so much and I don't own Divergent Mrs. Wonderful Vironica Roth does and I don't own Kearns High either.**

** -Tris-**

Tomorrow I start my first day of high school at Kearns High. The scholl is separated into groups my brother chose the group called Erudite, they value education and knowledge; I on the other hand chose the group Dauntless, they value bravery. We got to choose our groups last year at the end of 9th grade. My parent weren't at all happy with our choices. Lets just say they wanted us to be Abnegation like they are.

I lay in bed thinking about school tomorrow and how I'll get to see my friends that I haven't seen all summer, because I was out of country doing all of my competitions with soccer and dance. On those thoughts I fell into a deep sleep.

-page break O My Gosh-

I awake to my annoying brother banging on the door and yelling at me. And if that isn't enough I also have my IHome beeping at me. I just throw my pillow over my face. Soon after though I hear my door bang open. The next thing I know I'm on my stomach with Caleb on top of me yelling in my ear.

"Beatrice get your lazy butt out of this room or get dressed! I'll be back in 5 minutes and if you aren't up and dressed I'm getting ice water!"

After that he got up and walked out of my room and went down stairs. I groaned really loud and then got up. I looked over at my clock and it read 7:25. Crap! School starts at 7:45** (fyi this is when my school starts). **I walk over to my closet and grab that first things I get a hold of. Which so happens to be my shirt that is black w/pink sleeves that says Brooklyn Bobcats, then some dark wash jeans, and I grab my black converses. I run over and grab my IPhone 4.

I rush down the stairs, and grab a gronola bar then run out to my 2006 Harley motorcycle, and drive to school.

-PaGe BrEaK-

I arrive at school with 10 minutes to spare. I walk up to the front of the school. Then I get unexpectedly thrown to the ground with someone on top of me. Deja veu much. Before I get a good look at them I yell at them,

"What the crap was that for. Who is this anyways?"

** Thanks for reading this. Again this is my first fan fiction so reveiws would be much appreciated I will try to update when I can. But Please Please PLEASE review do it for Four or even to find out who tackled Tris.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Here's chapter 2. Thank you to the 4 people that reviewed and now you will get to know what you've been waiting for who tackled Tris. I don't own divergent Veronica Roth does. Thank you for reading.**

** -Tris-**

I'm finally able to get enough space to move onto my back. I look up to see none other than Uriah.

"O My Fudge! Uriah it's so good to see you! But what would be better is if you would get off of me and let me stand up," I told him. He gave me a slight boyish grin and stood up.

"Hey Tris, it is good to finally see you after the looooong summer," he replied gripping me in another hug. As soon as we break apart I was pulled back into another hug. This one accompanied with a squealing in my ear. It could only be one person.

"Christina, my ears. They are sensitive and I would like to keep them working." I replied trying to sound serious but failing epically. She pulled back but didn't let go of my arms.

"I'm sorry it's just that I missed you, you don't know what I couldn't do with you with all of the competitions this summer..." I didn't really listen to the rest. Because I noticed a pair of dark deep blue eyes staring at me; they could only belong to one person. Fudgey pony Four. When he noticed that I was looking he gave me one of his well known smirks. I just rolled my eyes.

At that point I decided to listen to Chris again, but the bell rang to signal us for our first class.

-Page Break-

My first class I had dance class, I found that I have this class with Chris and my whole schedule which is:

1A Dance

2A Geology

3A Honors Science

4A Honors Math

1B Health

2B Art

3B Honors English

4B Honors History

I have 2A, 1B, and 2B with Uriah. My first two classes went by incredibly fast. The next thing I know I'm walking into the cafeteria. I go through the lunch line and grab my favorite lunch; lasagna with meat sauce. I look around spot Chris and Uriah sitting with Uri's brother, Zeke and his friends.

When I sit down I notice the jock squad has already formed and claimed a table. Uri, Chris, Zeke, and I are all jocks we just don't like to sit with them; we find them to be stuck up and self arrogant. And sitting at that table is the quarter back/ soccer team captain/ baseball star Four; I should also give him the title of "player of the school".

"Hey Tris, did you hear that we have soccer practice after school?" Chris asked.

"What? Already? Man coach is really on top of it this year." I replied sighing. Dang now I have to tell Caleb. Not that he really would care he's just going to go to the library. Mom and dad are never home. Mom's a famous actress and dad owns a big company; so they are always gone for work trips. But it works they send us money for things, they pay for the house, and they also pay for school and extracurricular activities.

I take out my phone and text Caleb that I have soccer practice after school.

"Guys, Zeke and I are having a back to school party this Friday. Everyone in the school is invited. You guys should come." Uri exclaimed happily snd bouncing like a little kid. We finally agree in some way.

Before we could continue the conversation the bell rang that signaled lunch was over.

When I got into my science class I chose a seat next to Chris that just so happens to be in the back of the room. Then the jock squad comes in and they all take the center of the class. And who just so happens to be right smack dab in the center Four of course.

Mr. Neilson walked into class and started writing on the board. It said that he was going to assign us lab partners for the rest. of. the. year. Grand! He starts naming off the partners I just sit there thinking _not Four, Not Four, NOT Four._

"...Brittany and Nate, Jace and Alexis, Christina and Simon, Alec and Cody, Tris and Four..." At that point my heart drops. Why did I have to be so lucky and get stuck with Mr. Preppy-player? Couldn't I of been with Chris or even Will? I look over to where my new(stupid) lab partner is seated. The look on his face mirrors mine perfectly. I can tell we both don't like this arrangement. Ugh! This is going to be long year.

Mr. Neilson then had us go and sit next to our new lab partners. When Four came and sat down next to me we both glared at each other.

"Goldie-shrimp," he "greeted" me.

"Retarded Sasquatch," I retorted **(sorry I don't mean to offend anyone).**

The rest of class goes by slowly, but happily it go to my favorite subject math.

Luckily that class didn't have a seating chart, but it did have Four not luckily. Soon altogether school was over, and I was changed and out on the field stretching with my team.

Right when we get done Coach Walker comes out.

"Alright ladies to start off today your going to do 1 mile around the field, then ladders and lounges, lastly we will do a scrimmage. Now. Move. Your. Lazy. Butt!" he yells at us.

We all start running around the field but what surprises me is that I'm faster than everyone else. Next I move onto the ladders and lounges once I'm done with my mile.

Soon we're all done and have started our scrimmage. I'm in my favorite and best position sweeper defense. And Chris is in her spot center forward. The rest scattered and at the spots they play best at.

We've gotten, since the champion over at England over the summer. I feel like we're more connected and more of a team now. After half an hour my team in the scrimmage got the winning goal. After 20 minutes I'm changed and got all of my stuff packed. While I'm walking over to my Harley I see that football got over.

Oh and look who's coming over here, none other than Four.

"Hey there pip-squeak. You know I know why your so grouchy all the time it's because your so short." he said flatly yet with a hint of sarcasm in it.

"And I know your problem. I know just what you are your a wo-mon-i-zer." I replied coldly dragging out the word womonizer. While I'm leaving I hear his footsteps and him yelling after me.

"Don't forget, we still have the science project mini-goldie." I just barely caught the end 'cause as I was getting farther away the fainter his voice got. Ugh! Thanks for yet another reminder as to why my life sucks right now.

_Hey Chris, wanna come over and do some homework from math? -Tris_

After a few seconds that I sent her that text I got a reply.

_Sure. Just let me get my stuff together. I'll be over in 15 minutes. -Chris_

_ K. -Tris_

Great that gives me enough time to get home and get my stuff ready.

-PAGE BREAK-

I'm just about to text Chris where she is when the doorbell rang. I get up and rush to the door and start to yell,

"Where have yo-" I'm cut off when I see the look on Chris' face; distress, horror, and concern.

"What is it Chris? Are you okay?" I ask her frantically.

"Tris we have a problem."She replies.

**Okay so that was chapter 2 please review tell me what you thought. Tell me if you want me to add more of some other characters to the story, and if you want someone elses POV. Please review and tell me how it was and If you want anything else. Oh yea I all put in hidden lyrics to a song once someone one guess the right lyrics and song and who it's by i'll post the next chapter. But until then "talk" to you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Okay I'm so super sorry I didn't update yesterday I was super busy. Anyway thank you to those of you who reviewed you made my day that much better. Again I don't own divergent, but I do own bucket loads of homework that needs to be done but i'm doing this instead. Any who on with the story.**

** -Four's POV-**

After I couldn't see Tris anymore I walked over to my friends that were waiting for me; which were only Jace, Johnathan , Paul, and Ryan.

"Hey guys, did you decide where we're going?" I asked them.

"Yea, we decided on going to the Pit." Jace replies. We all start towards my new 2012 Hummer. I climb into the drivers seat. While I drive I start to think about the Pit. It's my favorite place; basically what it is, is a cafe/club. They have best food, that's usually why I go. Once in a while I go to just have fun and dance.

By the time we got there it's already 5:30. So we decide to have some dinner then go and dance for a bit.

We go in and get seated not long after a waiter came by to take our orders. We all just got what we usually get.

"So what do you guys think about the new football players?" Ryan asked after the waiter left.

"They seem okay. I think the better ones are Max, Justin, and Parker." Paul said. Actually I really didn't pay much attention to them so I don't know what to think.

But before I could voice those thoughts the waiter came back with our food. At the start we just sit there and eat our food.

**-Tris POV-**

"What do you mean we've got trouble?" I question her very warily and scared.

"I mean Peter and his crew are back in school!" she said. Oh no! No, no, no no! This can't be happening I thought Peter wasn't suppose to get out of jail til I was OUT of COLLEGE! This is so not good. I try and see if it's true by asking her,

"Are you sure it's that and not the fall dance?"

"Yes. O my fudge I can't believe that I forgot about the fall dance it's in four weeks! We need to go shopping for it!" she says all the worry leaving her face which is now replaced by a look she gets when she's deep in thought.

**-Peters POV-**

I'm coming back for that scum bag of a girl for what she did to me she will rue putting me into jail.

**-Four's POV-**

We finished eating and we danced for a good 2 hours. I even got 6 girls' numbers. Right now i'm driving home. I already dropped the guys off at their houses.

When I get home I'm not surprised by what I see. Glass shards everywhere and broken beer bottles. I sigh walking to my room while I think 'great now I have to clean this up because my father left it and is on another of his "business trips"'.

I get into my bed and just collapse onto my bed. 2 minutes after I do I fall asleep though it's only 8:30.

-Page_Break-

The next day I wake up at 6:00. I sigh and get out of bed. I walk into the bathroom and take a shower. When I get done and changed I look at the clock 6:30. I walk sleepily into the kitchen. All I have is a bowl of cereal. I'm too tired to clean up the mess that my father made. So I get up, grab my keys for my Hummer get in and leave for school.

When I get there I notice that only Jace and Paul are here. I put my things in my locker and go over to them. When I get over there they only seem half interested in their conversation probably still tired.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" I ask them.

"Oh just about the fall dance; and how we need to find dates in the next week or two."Paul replies. At that point Uriah and Zeke join us. They usually don't hang out with us, but once in a while they do.

"So who are you thinking of taking," I ask no one in particular.

"I was thinking Madison," Jace said.

"I was thinking Shauna," Zeke said. Paul just looked around trying to avoid the question. So Uriah took that chance to say who he was thinking of.

_Tris_.

At this I start to feel rage? Anger? Jealousy? No I don't care. If Uriah wants to go with Trsi why should I care. But yet strangely I do. While i'm thinking this I see Paul go rigid and something pass over his face but It came and went to fast.

"So Four who were you thinking of taking?" Jace asked pulling me back to reality.

"Huh? Oh I was thinking Ashley or Haylee." I said. They all just nodded their heads. I take out my phone and turn the screen on and see that it's 7:40. Well better go and get my stuff.

"Hey guys I'm going to go get my stuff from my locker." I informed them, but they didn't acknowledge me they were to into their conversation about football and the NFL standings. So I just walked away to my locker.

Once I closed my locker the bell rang so I headed to my first period French. I don't know why I took it when I can speak it fluently. So class was going to be boring.

As I predicted class was boring. Now I was headed to music class. Apparently the art class was joining my class 'cause there was only 10 maybe 8 kids in the class. So now it was music class/art. Not like I really cared I just took that class to get an easy 'A'.

I get to class with two minutes to spare, so I take my seat in the back and wait for the bell. A minute after I walk in a certain blonde shows up.

Great I actually liked this class till _**she**_ showed up and is in it. This is going to be another boring and horrible class. Good thing it's only for half of the year.

~~~**Tris POV**~~~

After Christina had her meltdown about fall dance we did our homework. We actually got it done. Chris went home around 8:40. I went to sleep at 10:30.

Surprisingly I woke up before my alarm and Caleb. So I go into the bathroom to take a shower. I'm out after 15 mins. I go into my closet and choose a loose plain gray v-neck shirt, dark wash jeans, and throw on my black converses.

I take my time going downstairs and eating my breakfast.

Once I've eaten all of my breakfast it's only 7:05, but I decide what the heck let's go to school now. I go to the garage, grab my keys, get on my motorcycle and leave.

~PaGe BREAK~

It took 10 minutes to get to school 'cause of traffic. But when I do reach school I park my Harley, and walk to my locker. I put all of my stuff in. When I shut it Chris is standing behind it.

"So Tris, what made you get up so early? Your never at schoo; at this time." Chris asked.

"I just woke up got ready and decided 'hey what the heck I'll go to school now.'" I replied.

We start walking; and just end up walking around the school. Talking about soccer, the team, and yes sadly the fall dance. We were interrupted by the 5 min. bell. I told her I needed to get my things for health class and art.

I reach my locker, get it open, grab my things, close it then leave. I get to health class right as the bell rings.

Health gets over faster but was just as boring as ever. So I start to make my way to art. When I finally reach it I have 30 sec. to spare. I look around the room seeing new faces, then remember that we combined with music class. But I just sit in my usual seat which is in the front.

"Okay class, since today is the first day of being combined we're giving you a free day. But tomorrow we are having everyone show off their talents for both classes ." Mr. Romero informed us. Happily I pulled out my sketch book and start to sketch. I'm about halfway done with sketching when it's pulled out of my hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" I yell at the thief. But when I look i'm surprised to see who I see.

**Hey guys sorry again for taking so long. I have two questions for you 1: is it okay do you think it needs more what should I add to it. 'Cause I get the feeling it's not really good. And 2: who do you guys think Tris ends up going with to fall dance or who do you want her to go with? Well that's it for now please review and help me maybe that might get me to update faster.**


End file.
